tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
The Terrible Storm
A dreadful storm hits town, destroying Kaitlin's house in the process. Kaitlin and her family find refugee in a shelter in the mean time. Episode Summary Kaitlin is watching Pretty Little Liars ''on TV when suddenly a storm warning interrupts the program. It's supposed to be the worst storm in recorded history of the town. The winds would do lots of damage and reach over 100 miles per hour! 14 feet of rain was expected! Kaitlin gets kind of scared. Kaitlin's mom is observing outside, and notices the storm is rapidly heading towards their house. Kaitlin starts to have a little bit of a panic attack. Kaitlin's mom tries to calm her down. But nothing works. Just then, the storm begins to hit. Kaitlin's dad yells for everyone to head towards the basement. Kaitlin is crying because she's so scared. In the basement, the family sits in awe at the howling winds, the breaking glass, and furniture upstairs being tossed and turned. Kaitlin begins writing in her diary about the storm. She hopes she can maybe see Justin again if she lives through this storm. Just then, the diary is taken away by the storm. Kaitlin screams. After the storm is over, the family discovers their entire house has been destroyed. Kaitlin's dad hugs her mom, her brother stands in awe, and Kaitlin is crying, again. Kaitlin's dad thinks they all need to find somewhere to stay for now. They go to the closest homeless shelter. Kaitlin is glad they could find a place to stay, but she doesn't really like this shelter. It's way too crowded, it stinks, and it is not the most comfortable place in the world. She really wants to leave. She texts Shannon to see if they can stay at her house. Shannon texts back almost instantly and says yes. Kaitlin's family stays at Shannon's house during the reconstruction of their house. Shannon attempts to keep Kaitlin occupied so she doesn't start thinking about all the things she's lost. They play some Mario Kart, watch movies, and eat lots of popcorn and chips. Only a week later, Kaitlin's house is finished. Her entire family is overjoyed with the new house. Kaitlin is also really surprised to see all the belongings are replaced as if they are exact replicas of the lost items. Her family thanks Shannon and her family for letting them stay for the week too. They are more than welcome. Kaitlin's family goes back inside to their new house. Production Information * CGI is used on most of the storm elements Trivia * Kaitlin is seen watching ''Pretty Little Liars, specifically the episode "Don't Look Now" * Two songs from Paper Mario: Sticker Star can be heard in the episode: ** The World 6 Map theme is heard when the storm warning comes on TV ** Big Boo Waltz is heard during the scene where everything is getting destroyed in the storm * Kaitlin's diary from "Snow Day" is seen * Dragon jerky from "The Story About Katie" and Kaitlin's 94% history test from "The Hardest Test Ever" are seen among the rubble of the house * A poster for ''Misadventures With Austin'''' is seen outside the homeless shelter * In Shannon's house, there are three posters for three familiar movies and shows ** Despicable Me 2 ** Laura's Stories ** Anchorman * Kaitlin and Shannon are seen playing ''Mario Kart 8 on the Sunshine Airport course * Kaitlin and Shannon are seen watching Pitch Perfect 2 * In Shannon's entertainment center, six movies are seen: ** God's Not Dead ** The Blind Side ** Daddy's Home ** Star Wars: The Force Awakens ** Despicable Me ** The Simpsons Movie * The fact that all the house belongings are replaced by exact replicas is a reference to the ''Phineas and Ferb ''episode "The O.W.C.A. Files" Category:The Phineasnferb Channel Category:The Kaitlin Chronicles